ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70657 Ninjago City Docks
'70657 Ninjago City Docks '''is a ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie set that was released on August 1, 2018, along with the Season 9 sets. Set Description Have fun with Lloyd, Cole and friends at THE LEGO® NINJAGO MOVIE™ 70657 NINJAGO® City Docks and defend against Garmadon’s attacks. This highly detailed set features a harbor with a functioning crane and boat, and 2 levels of Old World locations including a grocery store with tipping food display and rotating rotisserie; house with map room and kitchen/bedroom; sculptor's workshop; plus a dojo. Experience modern NINJAGO City life on The Street with a tearoom and an arcade with interchangeable billboards, buildable arcade games, functioning vending machine and a buildable pig ‘balloon’ attached to the roof. This set also includes 13 LEGO NINJAGO minifigures. * Includes 13 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Lloyd, Cole (in casual outfit), Garmadon, Private Puffer, Runje, Chan Kong-Sang, Runme, Runde, Dareth, Lil’ Nelson, Mystake, Chad and Betsy (with a baby figure). * Features a modular design for easy play, including a harbor, Old World (lower level), Old World (upper level) and The Street. * Harbor features brick-built water; boathouse with a boat for a minifigure with an opening roof, oar and secret compartment with 2 collectible NINJAGO® ‘cards'; dock with functioning crane; removable barrels containing assorted elements; and an opening cave. * Old World (lower level) features: a grocery store with tipping food display and rotating rotisserie; alleyway; and a sculptor’s workshop with a buildable statue and statue elements. * Old World (upper level) features Runde the explorer and Mystake's house, and Dareth's dojo. * House features a map room with assorted elements including a globe, sextant and a book with a collectible Atlantis ‘card' inside; sliding doors; kitchen/bedroom with buildable oven, sink, bunk beds with removable top bunk, and assorted elements including a TV; and a roof with attachment points for 2 minifigures. * Dojo features 4 katanas, 4 shurikens, weapon racks and assorted elements including a Sensei Chen tournament leaflet, 3 trophies and exterior wall with scroll. * The Street features the explorer and Mystake's tearoom, arcade with billboards, and a newspaper stand with 3 NINJAGO® News elements. * Tearoom features a service counter, opening entrance door, scales, teapot, cup and 2 NINJAGO® News elements. * Arcade features 2 buildable arcade games, a buildable candy machine, interchangeable billboards, functioning vending machine with money bill and 3 soda can elements, and a buildable pig ‘balloon' attached to the roof. * Weapons include the Green Ninja Lloyd's sword, Garmadon's 4 katanas and Private Puffer's fish chainsaw. * Accessory elements include Cole's mobile phone, Runje's fishing rod, Chan Kong-Sang’s money bill, Runme’s hammer and chisel, Lil’ Nelson’s arm cast, Chad’s cup and Betsy’s baby bottle. * Connect to 70620 NINJAGO® City for endless ninja adventures. * This cool toy for kids measures over 14” (37 cm) high, 14” (38 cm) wide and 9” (25 cm) deep. Trivia *This set comes with Dareth, Lil' Nelson, and Mistaké, three characters from the show who never appeared in the movie. *There is an exclusive casual variant of Cole included. **The torso also includes a jacket that wasn't featured in the movie, but was seen in concept art for the film. *The island of Mata Nui from Bionicle makes a cameo on a map, with its name spelled out in the Matoran alphabet. *This is the only Lego Ninjago Movie set to not have a product animation. Gallery 70657 Ninjago City Docks Box Backside.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks Poster.jpg 70657 Ninjago City Docks.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks 2.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks 3.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks 4.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks 5.png 70657 Ninjago City Docks 6.png Set70657 4.jpeg Set70657 5.jpeg Set70657 6.jpeg Set70657 7.jpeg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 01.jpg|Lloyd Minifigure Movie Casual Wear Cole Minifigure Version 2.jpg|Exclusive Cole minifigure Movie Mistaké Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Mistaké minifigure Movie Dareth Minifigure.jpg|Dareth minifigure Movie Lil Nelson Minifigure.jpg|Lil' Nelson minifigure Chad Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Chad minifigure Chan Kong-Sang Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Chan Kong-Sang minifigure Runde Minifigure.jpg|Runde minifigure Runje Minifigure.jpg|Runje minifigure Betsy Minifigure.jpg|Betsy minifigure 70613_Garma_Mecha_Man_Reveal_01.jpg|Garmadon minifigure Private Puffer Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Private Puffer minifigure Building Instructions * 70657 Ninjago City Docks pl:70657 Doki w Mieście NINJAGO ru:70657 Доки Ниндзяго Сити Category:Sets Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Secret ninja force